The BoardRoom
The BoardRoom The BoardRoom is an alliance based in Hudson with an enclave in Bighorn. The BoardRoom is lead by it's Chief Enlightenment Official (CEO) and founder AKMB. The BoardRoom is one of the largest alliances in the Beta. Beta Establishment The BoardRoom was created on the first day of the Beta with the initial two members being AKMB and Grimmand in Hudson. At this time there were only Three players in Hudson with the third being Kronos. All three players having come from the now defunct Worlds at War game the alliance established itself as the de facto rulers of Hudson and the Abandoned Macon. Within two days of establishment the players SCYL and BigfootTech in bighorn joined and established themselves as the dominant force there, pushing out the short lived Liberty Alliance of New America. = Control Of Macon Once the alliance had been established for several days the decision was taken to declare themselves the rulers of the lands of Hudson, Macon, and Bighorn. The penalty for tresspassing into Macon and threatening the core area of Hudson was said to be death. This was proclaimed as a member of the Knights Hibernial UndeadSparklz entered Macon after fleeing Carson where they were being raided by members of Blood Oath and New Rome after the first Hibernial war. A stand off occurred wherein he was told to leave under pain of death yet he pleaded that he had no gas to leave. After waiting for a day to scavenge resources a deal was struck in which UndeadSparklz traded 3 of his 4 guns for 4 gas and was allowed to leave the state alive. The Knights Hibernial would never return to Macon after this event. Expansion and Affirmation of Control Expansion During this period the alliance Blood Oath had swollen greatly with an influx of new players. This was Mostly in the state of Kodiak to increase the survivor count for Blood Oath to be greater than that of New Rome and to take control of the state. One of the new Survivors was Tay Tay, also known as Swedeinstan from Bloc. Tay Tay felt as though the leader of Blood Oath, Kaynrus Cello has betrayed him because he had joined in a state in which tension was high. Due to Tay's record in both >Bloc and Worlds At War an offer was made by both Kronos and AKMB separately for Tay to move to Hudson and join the BoardRoom. A deal was struck with Eric Quayle of the Spartans and Tay was given the gas and vehicles required to move to Hudson. After arriving Tay joined and was immediately given a position in Senior Management. Affirmation of Control Shortly after this occurred A member of Blood Oath, an alliance that had been expanding in the east of america, Selassie moved into Macon. As the leader of Blood Oath, Kaynrus Cello had already been warned of the punishment for entering he was swiftly attacked and culled down to 8 men. This was the first time someone had been attacked for trespassing, and was the least harmful attack performed. He left shortly after, Never to return. Shortly after a member of the new Stargate Alliance, Lord Baal, entered Macon. After a scouting trip showed a large selection of weapons he was dealt with brutally. First all warriors were killed and then all supplies were stolen and his people enslaved. In actuality he had relied on another member of his alliance, Commissar Slothski, to have contacted The BoardRoom about his arrival, which he had not done. In order to rebuild and scavenge enough resources to leave it took Baal several days to leave for SGA's home of carson. Reddit Expansion With 5 members currently in hudson after Rothschild, another former Worlds at war player, joined a small recruitment was done by the developer Stax on reddit. This lead to 3 more players joining Hudson. One player joined instantly, with a second joining several days later around the same time as a new player in Bighorn joined. A player in Hudson and the only new player in Macon have yet to respond and have gone inactive. The Second Hibernial War Before Hostilities Shortly before the beginning of the second Hibernial war John Molotov, a former raider and now member of the knights approached members in Bighorn about joining an attack on New Rome, and then AKMB. Due to the BoardRoom's power being mostly regional in the North and North-East as well as a desire to maintain Neutrality the offer was refused and the members in Bighorn were told not to get involved in the war. Maintaining Neutrality In the time after the First Crusade and shortly before the Roman Offensive there was an incident in which a mercenary from the UKIP bankers who had left the alliance to join the Knight's Hibernial for the first crusade was attacked after rejoining the UKIP Bankers. Due to the claims from New Rome and the opinion of The BoardRoom senior management that the act of selling mercenaries invalidated neutrality the decision was taken to ban the trading of weapons to remove all possibility of invalidating the BoardRoom's Neutrality. End Of The Second Hibernial War During the Roman Offensive several members of the knights expressed a desire to leave. The final leader of the Knight's Hibernial Selathiel briefly moved to Bighorn and joined the BoardRoom before leaving again to accept Leadership and Disband the Alliance. Once the alliance was no more several members expressed interest in joining a neutral alliance so The BoardRoom relaxed the previous requirements for when Selathiel joined of moving to Bighorn to allow members in Callaway, East Navajo, and West Navajo; the previous home of the Knight's Hibernial. These members were the first recruited outside the traditional areas and Included Senior member of the Knight's Hibernial DMC5. During the expansion of New Rome in the immediate aftermath of the war new player American Hero joined the game in Macon. Due to his status as a new player he was given time to leave, rather than being immediately killed. The situation was helped by leader of New Rome Lykos' quick communication and re-assurance that he would comply with demands. Due to the inactivity of American, Lykos stated that if he failed to leave then he would be free game, With New Rome fully accepting the BoardRoom's control of Macon. = Beta Reset Re-establishment After the reset The Boardroom had to re-establish itself, starting out in Hudson as previous. This time they were late and the UKIP bankers had arrived first, wanting control of the area. An un-easy truce was agreed as members joined. Within a day The Boardroom had 5 members, equal to UKIP. Reclaiming Hudson / The shoah Despite early agreements for a NAP the settlement of UKIP began to irritate members of the boardroom. Upon scouting it was revealed that 3 of the 5 bankers were defenseless, due to being traders, and the other two were only lightly armed. Only a day after creating the alliance war broke out due to a NAP-breaking surprise attack from the Boardroom. The attack was slightly more effective than was initially planned due to the differences in time-zones that meant the entire banker alliance was asleep. The main damage was done during the attack launched before the next turn change and followed up afterwards. The defenseless members were raided for their supplies the first turn and weapons were pooled on AKMB who killed the defenses of the other two members. The attacks in the third and fourth turns simply pushed UKIP further into destitution. Peace with UKIP Despite initially vowing to continue hostilities John Molotov, the second banker with defenses agreed to leave when given cars and gas to move states. He took with him one member of the former bankers. Of the other members Shlomo Shekelstein publically quit after declaring the Boardroom no longer a neutral faction, and a truce breaker. AKMB and other senior members claimed that as they had attacked UKIP for wanting control of Hudson and Macon they were simply sticking with pre-established protocols of the previous beta wherein the killing of anyone in Hudson or Macon was allowed, despite the NAP they had signed. Category:Alliance